


Kiss me

by Apollynos



Series: Lamen Week 2020 [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Kings Rising, Prompt Fill, Romance, Summer Palace, United Kingdoms, kings - Freeform, matching clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: Laurent smiled lovingly at the thought, he let ran his long fingers over the white stone texture of the balcony. The warm summer wind played with his blonde hair and Laurent closed his eyes, enjoying the sun on his face.He was warm, but it was not an uncomfortable feeling, more a comforting feeling of the warmth. Like an embrace.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Lamen Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804357
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Lamen Week 08 - Kings
> 
> Short Storytime behind this:  
> I was working for LBM on my Damen cosplay (originally I wanted to do the Pet Version of him but I got distracted by decoration.. :) Happens all the time.) So yeah, I kind of made a royal Version for Damen with a mixture of Veretian and Akielon Clothes? :D So Head-Canon: Charls has a mission after the kingdoms got united and designed new clothes for Damen especially ;)
> 
> (Pictures of this Outfit - apollynos.creation on Instagram ;))
> 
> And yeah, that's what it is about. xD

Laurent was waiting at the balcony for his husband to return. Charls was in the palace today and took Damen with him, he brought him something, something he had made especially for Damen, and Laurent wasn’t allowed to see what it was and that frustrated him. He would have liked to be able to watch Damen while he tries on whatever Charls brought, but he had to be patient now.

Also he would get a long look on it afterwards, when Damen came back for him and they were going to take a walk in the garden. He had asked Laurent earlier if they wanted to walk through the garden of the summer palace again and Laurent was more than just willing to do so, he enjoyed the quiet moments with Damen strolling through the beautiful garden, enjoying nature and the weather, as well the presence of his husband.

Laurent smiled lovingly at the thought, he let ran his long fingers over the white stone texture of the balcony. The warm summer wind played with his blonde hair and Laurent closed his eyes, enjoying the sun on his face.

He was warm, but it was not an uncomfortable feeling, more a comforting feeling of the warmth. Like an embrace.

He heard the door to the room open behind him and a person came in, he heard gentle steps which he could only assign to Damen and a smile spread on Laurent's lips, he was about to turn to look at Damen, but he was already laying his hands over Laurent's eyes, so he couldn’t see anything and couldn’t turn around with that.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Laurent asked amused and raised his hands to grab Damen’s hands so that he could pull them away, but Damen tensed his muscles automatically, which made it a little more difficult for Laurent to get them away. So he sighed and gave up on this.

He felt Damen’s knee bump against Laurent's leg and gestured for him to turn around. Laurent laughed with amusement and turned, "You can also-" he began to scold, but stopped when he looked at Damen.

If he wasn't under control so well, his mouth would be open now. Laurent looked up and down at Damen, finally back up and, "Wow."

"Charls did a good job, I suppose?" Damen said cheekily and grinned crookedly at Laurent, his hands now resting on his narrow shoulders and Damen’s thumb stroking the solid brocade fabric of his blue jacket.

"Yes, he really did," said Laurent, smiling.

Damen was dressed in a red jacket, which reached about to his knees, high stand-up collar with two golden lion buttons, the edges of the clothes were decorated with black and gold braid, and gold lace, while the jacket was held with four gold ornament closures. The sleeves were wide and open on the sides, reminiscent of a mix of something Veretian and Akielion.

He also wore brown trousers, which was cut off at his knees, and on each side were also four golden lion buttons, as well as a lacing to close the trousers.

Laurent bit his lower lip and could feel a slight flush go up his cheeks. Damen looked so incredibly good. He always looked good but somehow more now. Laurent could not grasp his thoughts properly and must have looked love-drunk at Damen, because he started laughing amused and squeezed his shoulders lightly.

"You've never looked at me like this," said Damen amused.

"Wrong, I've always looked at you like that, but I was good at hiding it," Laurent said defensively.

"Ah? Really, is that so?” Damen asked with a grin and a challenging glitter was in his brown eyes.

Laurent looked aside and nodded, "Yes."

Laurent then was pulled by Damen into a tight hug. "You are cute, do you know that?"

"Stop saying that," Laurent only complained, but let himself relax in the embrace and wrapped his arms around the waist of his husband, his hand stroking the soft fabric of the red jacket of Damen. The fabric felt so good under his touch.

Embarrassed by this thought and the effect it had, he pressed himself closer to Damen and buried his face on his shoulder.

Damen seemed to notice that something was wrong and said, "I suppose we postpone the walk in the garden?"

Laurent was certain that he was competing with Damen’s jacket in terms of color and nodded.

"I feel really flattered," said Damen laughing and then lifted Laurent up, the blonde put his legs around his waist and wrapped his arms around his neck.

He leaned his forehead against Damen’s and whispered, "Kiss me."

Damen grinned and was only too happy to answer this request, he closed the last few inches between him and kissed Laurent tenderly, who returned the kiss pretty much immediately.

"Now carry me to bed so I can get you out of these distracting clothes," Laurent said jokingly.

Damen laughed heartily, "Of course, my king."

Laurent grinned lovingly and kissed Damen again on the way to their bed.

He really wanted him right now. He always wants him.

**Author's Note:**

> And the last piece for those week. I couldn't manage to wrote something for every prompt - Sadly, but I enjoyed writing on it. :) It was lots of fun doing that. <3  
> See ya on the next FF. :D


End file.
